Violet O'Reilly
Violet O'Reilly is a secondary supporting character and an ally of Irene Summers, who is the main protagonist and wielder of the "Primalkin" device. Appearance Prior to her debut in the series, Violet O'Reilly was an incredibly vibrant person apart of Ivywood's popular girls, with a brightly-colored appearance, with dirty blond hair with immense length, reaching to her shoulder-blades and being significantly longer than Irene's hair, along with dark-green eyes, peach skin, and the common inclusion of dark-green make-up, including lipstick, mascara, and fingernail polish. Her most commonly-depicted outfit was her Ivywood Middle School soccer team's cheerleading uniform, a dark-green outfit with a white-highlighted skirt, the white letters "IVYWOOD CHEETAHS" on the front, and green-highlighted, silver-speckled pom-poms. However, after a traumatic event between her group that led to a nasty falling-out, Violet O'Reilly was practically barred from the popular girls and fell into depression. Previously a quite manipulative bully, she became manipulated herself and the insults from the people she formerly teased and harassed twisted her personal image, turning her into a self-loathing person and eventually, to create a new image for herself, that of a goth. Violet's present-day appearance includes her long hair dyed jet-black and cut to half its original length, now that of an undercut hairstyle that's shaved on the right side, with skin now very pale and more exaggerated make-up now bright-violet in color. Violet's new gothic outfit consists of a bright-violet undershirt, a plaid, unbuttoned black-and-purple over-shirt, dark-gray shorts, checkered slip-on shoes, both a black finger-less glove and purple bracelets over her left hand and wrist, both a bright-violet finger-less glove and black bracelets over her right hand and wrist, and a black studded piercing on the left side of her nose. Unlike the other protagonists, this is her most commonly-worn outfit and hardly changes, although she will be sometimes seen with a buttoned-up over-shirt, without her gloves and bracelets, and even with her black leather purse, something valuable she's retained from her days of popularity. Personality Prior to her debut in the series, Violet O'Reilly was not only a popular Ivywood Middle School sports team cheerleader but a member of the popular girls in not just Ivywood Middle School, but the town of Ivywood as a whole. More importantly, she was apart of the most respected and cherished popular girls, the Trinity Gals, led by 16-year-old Jean Trinity, an 8th grader who has been held back several times and obviously does not respect Violet, instead calling her "Roxi" due to a running joke that Jean would pretend to always never remember Violet's name. Although Violet was not a particularly popular member, she was considered apart of the group, that is until an unknown event near the end of Violet's 7th grade year. The event is so legendary that Ivywood middle schoolers have labeled it as infamous and started enough rumors about it that it could just barely fill an entire mile-long list. Although its events are mostly unknown, they mainly took place on school grounds and many believed it was the result of Jean's attempt to subtly kick Violet from the Trinity Gals upon her refusal to partake in a school-wide, vandalism-influenced prank conducted by the Trinity Gals. The end result resulted in Violet confronting Jean and the two getting in a massive fight that temporarily suspended Jean, filling her with hatred toward Violet and permanently barring from the Trinity Gals, something that absolutely crushed Violet upon her former popular friends turning her backs on her and the people she formerly bullied now going after her, laughing at her misfortune. Violet was left broken and depressed, even leading into her 7th grade summer, and it resulted in her self-loathing and hating herself for even considering being apart of the Trinity Gals. Filled with self-hatred and sadness, Violet went through an identity crisis and upon her return for her 8th grade year, was a completely deep person: a gothic nobody who's only friend was another bullied goth and a former crush of hers, 8th grader Solomon Underwood. The people who formerly went after Violet and Solomon prior to their transformations were now "weirded-out" instead of finding it amusing, and thus, simply left the two alone until Violet was approached by a former person who used to tease and now wanted to befriend her, Irene Summers, near the beginning of the series. Eventually, similar to how Ronan gradually begins to lose interest in acting like a bully throughout the series, Violet gradually becomes a more friendly person. Although she mostly retains her new anti-social behavior, she fully welcomes her new emo style and while she misses her golden days of being popular, she's not afraid of wanting to forget about them. In addition, Violet grows closer to Solomon, who secretly wants to bond with him again and reform the relationship that Violet abandoned on Jean's wishes around a year ago. Violet has a secret liking toward romantic movies filled with drama and sometimes vampires, an interest she's had even before her gothic transformation. Powers and Abilities Prior to her gothic transformation and during her golden days, Violet had an incredibly manipulative nature that essentially allowed her charm to control people and make sure she gets exactly what she wants. Although upon losing her popularity and becoming an outcast, Violet loses this manipulative nature, but retains some of her charisma. An ability she still retains, even after her loss of popularity, is her above-average flexibility after years of cheerleader practice. Upon meeting Ronan and Freddie, two people she never known before, she became minor friends with them and a prominent acquaintance with Ronan, who, similar to Freddie, showed Violet a few of her tricks, allowing her to gain above-average skills in hand-to-hand combat. In addition, Violet has above-average knowledge of various topics, although ironically, very little of them are mostly related to what she learns in school. Weaknesses Compared to the other protagonists, she's considered to be "in the middle" regarding her above-average abilities, as she's not as optimistic and outgoing as Irene, not as strong or agile as Ronan, and not as smart as Freddie. However, she partially makes up for this with her charisma and even empathy toward others she relates to, such as Solomon. Also unlike the other protagonists, Violet has been affected the most by bullies and is the most susceptible to them. She has an extremely bitter outlook toward the popular girls in Ivywood, to the point that it can get the best of her and easily twist her current emotion into bitter anger with just a casual mentioning of the Trinity Gals, Jean herself, or her former nickname of Roxi. Violet is extremely anxious in social situations, and very scared of meeting new people as she has no clues of how they'll react to her being the former popular girl who fell from grace and became a gloomy nobody. As of making friends with Irene, Ronan, and Freddie, she's not as scared of meeting new people as she used to be. Relationships *Irene Summers: TBA. *Ronan Drew: TBA. *Freddie Booth: TBA. *Solomon Underwood: TBA. Appearances Violet appears in a great majority, if not all of episodes in the series and him not actually appearing in episodes nor having an incredibly unimportant role is uncommon. Trivia *Ironically being the one who had the most distaste toward Irene in the past, Violet relates to Irene the most, compared to Ronan and Freddie. ** Overtime, Violet has even began growing attached to anime. *Going through old notes of the characters the creator, WTB had written down in the past, Violet was apparently considered to be suffering from albinism, which was scrapped due to just being unnecessary. *Jean's nickname of Roxi for Violet was inspired by Boxxy, the online pseudonym of Catie Wayne, a YouTube personality who became a popular meme back in 2009. *Violet's last name of O'Reilly was unintentionally named after the American auto parts retailer company of the same name. *Violet has a liking toward plaid, explaining her over-shirt and checkered shoes. *Violet likes Billie Eilish, and wants to meet her in person. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Students Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Irene 13: PotP Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters